1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is one of semiconductor devices converting optical information into an electric signal. The image sensor may include a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
The image sensor may be configured in the form of a package. In this case, the package may be configured to have a structure in which light can be incident on a photo-receiving surface or sensing area of the image sensor while protecting the image sensor.